


FIRST KISS-DJ SERIES

by ncsupnatfan



Series: DJ Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is another DJ short story. DJ has his first dance at school and wants to ask a girl he likes. He asks his Dad and Uncle for advice.





	FIRST KISS-DJ SERIES

The Impala rumbled to a slow stop as Dean pulled the car in line behind the other cars waiting at the school to pick up their kids. He turned the radio up a notch and drummed his fingers on the wheel to the music that filled the car. Dean glanced toward the front of the school and at his watch hoping DJ and Eddie were not going to be running late. Sam was working over so he could have a three day weekend and Jody was in some type of budget meeting with the county and couldn't pick up Eddie.

Dean had found Eddie in the forest, alone and like a wild animal and brought him back to Bobby's. Jody had been contacted to see if a missing person's report had been filed on the boy so they could return him to his family. She exhausted all resources but could not find any information about the boy so she became his foster parent and then adopted him when it seemed clear he was all alone. It had been nearly four years since he had been found and he was acting like a normal kid and fitting right in with his new family. Eddie rarely had the bad dreams anymore because of the love and support he was receiving from everyone.

DJ took it upon himself to be Eddie's mentor and protector. He taught him how to be human again. It was DJ who worked with him every day to get him up to speed with school so he would be in the right grade. Since they didn't know his birth date, Jody gave him one, her own son's, August 17th. They could only guess his age by his size and Jody worked hard to get him a birth certificate and social security number. Eddie usually spent every other weekend at Bobby's since he was as much a part of their family as Jody was. 

spn

"Uncle Dee!" DJ cried opening the back door so they could crawl in. "Didn't know you were picking us up."

"Yeah, yer Dad's working late and Jody's in a meeting. We're to drop Eddie by the station around four-thirty." 

"Hey Uncle Dee." Eddie greeted him as he settled down beside DJ.

"Hi kid, did you guys have a good day?"

"Yep, got A on spelling." Eddie beamed happily.

"Good for you. How 'bout we go get a milk shake or ice cream cone?" 

"Yes sir." they said in unison and giggling to themselves.

"You guys have homework?"

"I have math and reading." DJ told him.

"Need to practice my writing and study spelling words." Eddie added.

"Alright, let's head to the diner and you guys can work on it there, then we'll drop Eddie off at the sheriff's office." Dean said cranking Baby and pulling away from the school.

spn

"Uncle Dee can I ask you a question?" DJ ventured carefully looking out the window of the Impala as they headed for the salvage yard.

"Sure Tiger, what's on your mind?"

"How do you know if a girl likes you?" 

Dean arched an eyebrow and looked over at his nephew who was fidgeting in the passenger seat waiting for an answer.

"Well, I guess it all depends." Dean started trying to decide how to approach the question. "Have you talked to her?"

"Mm-m not really." 

"Does she look at you when she thinks you're not looking?"

"How would I know if I'm not looking?" he asked being logical about it.

"Okay then." Dean huffed. "Let's start with why the girl questions?"

"We're having a fall dance in two weeks and I wanted to ask this girl, but only if I think she likes me."

"She in your class?"

"Same grade, different class. We have a couple of classes, lunch and recess together." 

"She cute?"

"I think so, curly blonde hair, hazel eyes and she's got the sweetest smile..." DJ said staring off into space with a dreamy look on his face.

"So ask her."

"But how? What do I say? How do I act? What if I say the wrong thing?" he asked earnestly.

"Just be yourself Tiger. You're a great kid, if she can't see that, she's not worth your time."

"Do I like hold her hand? What if she wants to dance? I don't know how. Do I kiss her?"

"Hang on Tiger, it's only a school dance, you're not getting married." 

"I've heard some of the older guys talking about making out, Uncle Dee what's first base?" 

"No, nope, not touching that. You need to ask your Dad about that stuff. So when he gets home you tell him to have the talk with you. He‘ll know what you mean." 

"You can't Uncle Dee?"

"No, that's a Dad job Tiger. Now if you have any other questions about what girls like, that I can handle." Dean told him pulling up beside the house and stopping the car. “Girls like to be treated with respect and kindness. Complement them on their hair or their clothes; you know open the door for them; pull their chair out, that kind of thing. Oh and listen, they’re usually pretty smart too.”

"Thanks Uncle Dee." 

“So your Dad can explain the rest ask him.” 

“Ok, I will ask him.”

spn

Sam pulled his SUV in beside the Impala and yawned widely as he got out to head inside. He was glad to have a three day weekend to get some rest. One of the days he was going to spend it with his son and do fun things with him. He headed into the house and to the kitchen to see if there was still any coffee left. He needed the caffeine to get through fixing dinner tonight and it was going to be an early night for him. Feeling the pot to find it still hot, Sam grabbed a cup and poured coffee into it then doctored it up to his taste. He sank into a chair and sipped the hot brew letting his mind wind down.

"Hey Dad." DJ said strolling into the kitchen with Gabe close behind him.

"Hi son, how was school today?" Sam asked him scratching Gabe behind the ears when he butted his leg.

"It was good." DJ answered. "Dad, Uncle Dee told me to ask you to have the talk with me, I’m pretty sure he means sex." 

Sam decorated the top of the table with part of his mouth full of coffee as he choked on the remainder. He tried to pull in a breathe while coughing and wheezing as tears leaked from his eyes. DJ got up and hit him on the back trying to help him clear his throat.

Dean was walking in the back door going to get another cup of coffee and heard the words Uncle Dee and sex. Without pausing in his steps he did an about face and headed back out the door deciding there had to be something in the garage that needed doing. He was not going to be anywhere around to listen to that speech.

"Are you ok Dad?" DJ questioned when Sam finally got himself under control enough to breathe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he wheezed out wiping the tears from his face and clearing his throat so he could talk. "So why the interest?" he finally got out.

"There're having a Fall Dance at school and I wanted to ask a girl to go with me." he explained.

"They have school dances this young?" Sam asked never having experiencing one of those with all the moving around they did when he was growing up. He was lucky to be in a school three or four months straight.

"Dad! I'm in the eighth grade!" DJ complained. 

"Yeah, but you did skip two grades so all the other kids are older than you." 

"But still Dad, I've heard the other guys talking..." DJ said looking down at the table. "I could look it up online if you want." 

"No! No online searching." Sam said in horror afraid of what he might find online if he searched the word sex. "Alright, come on let's take a walk." he said getting up and waiting for DJ to follow him. He draped his arm around his son's shoulders and guided him outside and into the back heading into the junkyard. Gabe ran in front of them stopping and sniffing at the wrecked cars as he followed them. He looked down at his son surprised at how tall he was getting. Sam couldn't believe DJ was old enough to be asking about sex, it only seemed like yesterday he was running around babbling about anything and everything. Damn he felt old; Sam thought wondering where the time had gone. At least he was grateful Dean had DJ talk to him about sex instead of trying to explain it himself. Now that he would of paid to see, Sam smirked picturing that in his mind. Poor DJ would of been scarred for life, that he was sure of. "Here have a seat." Sam told him stopping at an old beat up truck whose tail gate was down. "So let's see where to start." Sam contemplated drawing in a deep breathe. 

“Dad if it helps, we have had sex education in health class. I know the difference physically between girls and boys.” DJ offered.

Sam sputtered a little and opened his mouth to say something, but was only able to stutter some unintelligent words to his son. Taking a deep breath he started again.

“That’s good son.” Sam finally was able to get out. “So DJ, you’re at that age that you’re going to start noticing girls and you’re going to have feelings...” he started trying to feel his way through this since he really didn’t have any experience in explaining sex to an almost teenager.

spn

"Hey bro, you looked a little shell shocked." Dean commented coming in from the garage to see Sam chopping up vegetables with a harried look on his face.

"Had an interesting talk with DJ about sex." he said giving him the evil eye. 

"Hey don't look at me that way!" Dean complained holding up his hands. "I figured it was better you told him than me. Was I wrong?"

"No, thank you for that." he sighed brushing his too long hair from his face. "Man bro, he's growing up so fast, where did the time go?" 

"I know man, he'll be a teenager soon and driving, but I'm telling you right now, he's not driving my Baby."

"Dude you don't let anyone drive your Baby." Sam huffed. "Anyway, that still a few years away, thank goodness." 

"So did you have the talk?" Dean ventured arching his eyebrows at Sam.

"We did." he huffed out a long breath. “It was painful to say the least.”

"Hey it's not rocket science, you got a girl and a guy and they..."

"Whoa, stop right there, I think I know what it is, ok?" Sam said not wanting to hear his brother's version of the talk. "So did Dad talk to you?"

"You could say that, told me to be smart and gave me condoms. I pretty much learned it on my own. But I have to say I had a couple of pretty good teachers. You know I think one might have been a teacher.” Dean smiled thinking back to his younger days.

“Yeah, right, too much sharing here, why don’t you go watch the tube or something so I can finish dinner.” Sam complained waving him away.

“You told him to wear protection right? Don‘t need a little DJ running around under foot.” 

“Dean, enough.” he yelled throwing vegetables at him as Dean heading for the living room laughing. He muttered to himself as he threw the remaining vegetables into a pot to cook. Sam learned from Dean, not his father, about sex when he was growing up. He was probably better off too, Dean had given it to him straight and he was grateful to him for that. Dean was wild back when they were growing up and he loved to torment Sam with all the details of his dates. 

spn

"Hey Dean can I see Dad's journal, I need to look something up." Sam called from the kitchen table where he had books spread out in front of him.

"Sure, let me go get it." he said heading upstairs to get it out of his pack. A couple minutes later he made his way back downstairs and into the dining room. "Here." he said sliding it hard across the table toward Sam who at the same moment leaned over to pick up his dropped pin so the journal sailed all the way across the table and fell to the floor on the other side. 

"Hey man sorry." Sam said looking down at the spilled papers beside his chair and back up at Dean's horrid looking face. 

"And that's why we don't have nice things Sammy." he grumbled walking around the table to help pick up pictures, newspaper articles and papers. 

"Dean, have you seen this before?" Sam asked picking up a drawing that looked a lot like the ones DJ had done years ago. It showed a man and boy sitting on the couch and had DJ's initials in the lower right corner. He turned it over and sucked in a deep breathe as his face paled.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked when he saw the color drain from Sam's face. He plucked the paper from his hand and looked at the drawing trying to figure out why it upset Sam so.

"On the back." Sam whispered swallowing hard. 

Dean turned the paper over and slowly read the words written there, Dean Jonathan Winchester, September 1997. He had read the journal enough to know that was their father's handwriting. He looked back up at Sam with a frown trying to figure out what this meant.

"You know that's Dad's handwriting don't you?"

"Yeah."

"How would he know my son's name in 1997? I was all of what fourteen." Sam questioned rubbing a hand down his face.

"Wasn't that around the time DJ disappeared from school? I mean the September part anyway." Dean asked sitting down at the table. 

"Yeah, sounds about right. So you think DJ fell through time and ended up in 1997 and met Dad?" 

"Weren't we staying with Bobby around that time too? What if DJ somehow found his way to Bobby's?"

"And he met younger versions of us? DJ never would talk about where he was during the time he was missing, just that his guardian angel brought him home to me." 

"Tiger! Can you come in here?" Dean called to DJ who was playing a video game.

"Be right there." DJ answered. A few minutes later DJ wandered into the kitchen to see what Dean wanted. "What ya need?"

"DJ do you remember drawing this?" Sam asked showing him the picture.

DJ took the drawing and looked at it closely wrinkling his nose as studied it. "Yes, it was a long time ago." DJ said matter of fact and handed it back.

"Son, I know you never wanted to talk about the time you went missing...We think you fell through a portal of some kind and went back in time." Sam stated watching his son's expression go blank.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell us." Dean said seeing the void look on DJ's face as he looked down at the floor. "You're not in trouble or anything."

"Did you meet our father?" Sam asked quietly laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes." DJ finally said without looking up. "I was scared at first, but Papa John said that was ok."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I didn't want to change anything here."

"So why don't we remember you?" Dean asked raking through his memories trying to pull up any lost memories of when he was eighteen. 

"The angel took those memories away, said it would change the future and that was a bad thing."

"So an angel did bring you back to this time?"

"Yes, he said Dad needed me and he would bring me back." 

"Alright, go on back and play." Sam told him seeing DJ wasn't going to say much more.

"Ok." he said heading back into the living room.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Dean said sitting back in his chair and watching his nephew.

"Have you ever heard of anyone seeing an angel? I mean did you think they are real?"

"Nope, new one on me but with what we‘ve seen anything‘s possible." 

"I'm gonna ask Bobby what he thinks about all this."

"My thoughts exactly."

spn

"Uncle Dee did you found a job?" DJ asked when Dean came down the next morning with his bags.

"Yep, goin' to check some deaths the next state over." he told him sitting his bags down to grab some coffee.

"You'll be back in time for the dance won't you?" 

"I probably will why?"

"Well Dad's going to chaperone and I was hoping you would drive me."

“So you gonna ask that girl you’re sweet on?”

“Yes today.” he replied looking down at his oatmeal.

“Hey, you got this Tiger. Remember just be yourself, but if she says no don't give up. There are plenty of girls out there; you just have to find the right one.”

“Okay.” he smiled at him. 

“Hey Dean, you heading out?” Sam asked seeing his bags.

“Yep, I’ll call when I get there see if I need research from you.”

“Be safe and if you need backup you better call someone in.” Sam insisted. “If there’s no one near, I’ll head that way.”

“Tiger I’ll do my best to get back before your dance. See you two later.”

“Bye Uncle Dee, be safe.” 

“Call if you need me.” Sam told Dean as he headed out the door. “You young man are you ready for school?”

“Yes, just need to get my pack.”

“And lunch.” Sam added picking up his lunch from the counter. 

spn

Dean pulled the Impala into a motel parking lot and stopped in front of the office to get a room. He moved the Impala behind the building and parked in front of the room. He got his bags out and opened the door checking it out before going on in. He decided to head over to the police station before calling it a night so he grabbed his suit from the bag to change into. He headed for the bathroom and changed before heading back out to find the police station. 

It didn't take Dean long to get the police reports from the sheriff since he seemed happy the FBI wanted to help with the killings since they had no leads. The sheriff directed him next door to the morgue to view the bodies and get the autopsy reports on the two victims. 

"Hello, Sheriff Houston sent me over here I'm with the FBI, Agent Morris." he said pulling his badge and flipping it open. "I'm here to see the two murder victims and to get a copy of the autopsy reports."

"Alright, they're over here." the attendant said stopping in front of a wall of drawers. He pulled two out and stepped back. "I'll go pull the reports while you examine the bodies." 

"Thanks." Dean replied waiting until he left to pull the sheet down from the body of a young male who looked around Sam's age. He checked the body over carefully looking closely at the slash marks that ripped his throat open and the wound on the back of his head. He took his cell and snapped several pictures before going to the other body of another male maybe a little older than the first one. This one has similar slash marks but they were across his stomach and abdomen. The police report had it written up as an animal attack and Dean thought they might be right, but what type of animal was the question. Both bodies were found in alleys on the outskirts of town making it less likely it was an animal attack. 

"Here you go Agent Morris." the attendant said holding out the paperwork to him.

"Thanks for your help." he replied accepting the papers and heading back to his car. Dean drove back toward the motel and decided to stop at a diner to get takeout for dinner. He wanted to go over everything and see if anything stood out and he was going to send Sam the pictures to see if he saw anything that might tell them what monster killed them. 

spn

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Sam asked when he answered his cell.

"I'm sending you two pictures of the bodies, see what you think." Dean said clicking several buttons on his cell.

"Alright, what's your take?" Sam asked opening his laptop and checking his email. 

"Well it's written up as animal attack, but I think that's unlikely. There's a strange head wound on the first victim and the second one's insides were ripped out. Totally different wounds but I think the same type of claw marks." 

"Is that Uncle Dee?" DJ asked.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Hold on DJ wants to talk to you." Sam said handing his phone to his son.

"Uncle Dee, I did it and she said yes." he said excitedly.

"Right on Tiger." Dean said proudly. "Told ya you could do it." 

"We're suppose to pick her up."

"Ok, I'll try to wrap this up as soon as I can. If I can't, I'm sure Bobby can drive ya."

"I hope ya get back in time. Here's Dad, bye Uncle Dee."

"See ya Tiger." 

"Got the pictures I'll check them out and let you know."

"Ok, I'm going to check both victims out tomorrow see if there's any connection or anyone that wanted them dead."

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, good night." Dean said hanging up and tossing the phone down beside him on the bed as he stretched out trying to decide if he had the energy to get up and get a beer. Figuring it was too much trouble; he killed the light and settled down to get some sleep.

spn

The alley where the first body was found looked like any other alley Dean had walked down. Dumpsters were positioned alternately down one side for the businesses to use. He checked the crime scene photos to find exactly where the body was discovered. He learned from the victim's girlfriend that he would sometimes use the alley as a short cut to get home. He stood looking at the area still seeing traces of blood since it hadn't rained in nearly a week. He looked up and down the alley spotting a homeless person further down who was going through a dumpster. Thinking it was worth a shot, he walked toward the guy to ask him questions.

"Excuse me sir, do you frequent this alley regularly?"

"Maybe, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm with the FBI helping the locals investigate the murder that took place here a few days ago. Were you anywhere around here that you might have seen something?"

"Saw a girl running down the alley but didn't see any dead body." he pointed back behind him. "I was hiding so she didn't see me."

"Can you describe her?"

"She had flowing brown hair that's all I saw." he told Dean. "I gotta go now."

"Here thanks for the information." Dean replied offering him some money. "Go get ya something to eat."

The homeless man grabbed the money and shuffled quickly back down the alley while Dean walked slowly in the direction he had pointed. He stopped just before reaching the end of the alley when he noticed several flyers crushed up by the wall. He reached down and picked one up to read it. It announced the opening of a used book store a street over. He folded one up and stuffed it in his pocket before looking up the address where the other victim was found.

spn

The second alley didn't provide much useful information either. Dean was just about to wrap it up when the ringing of his cell stopped him.

"Hey find anything?" he asked seeing it was his brother calling.

"Hey, I might have, the first victim, did it say anything in the autopsy report about anything being missing like from the brain?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it I think it said some gland was missing.” Dean thought.

“Pituitary maybe?” Sam quizzed.

“Yeah.” Dean said pausing as he searched his memory. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“Kitsune, you and Dad hunted one when I was around thirteen or fourteen.” Sam filled him in. 

“Right, fox spirit need a silver knife to kill it.”

“Yes, but the other victim, there was no damage to the brain, so I don’t understand why take one and not the other?”

“Well when I find her, I’m asking.” Dean told him picking up a tossed flyer from the ground. “Well I found out the two victims went to high school together and were friends. After graduation they went their separate ways, had an occasional beer together but really didn’t hang out much. Other than that, I got nothing.” 

“Look text me the names and let me do some research and see if I can find anything.”

“Got it.” Dean said hanging up and sending his brother a text. He looked at the crumpled paper and saw it was for the same used book store as the other flyer he picked up from the first crime scene. Not having anything else to check out, he decided to give the bookstore a once over to see if anything seemed promising.

spn

The used bookstore was situated on the corner beside a flower shop two streets over. Dean opened the door and ducked his head when tinkling of bells sounded above it. He frowned and closed the door looking around the interior of the business. There were shelves of books lining the walls and others freestanding through out the room. He glanced at the table with children’s books stacked on it and wondered what DJ would like. He knew he read mysteries and adventure and liked Stephen King. Maybe he could find him a couple of books as a gift.

“Can I help you?” a female voice asked catching Dean’s attention.

Dean turned around to see an attractive young woman standing by a counter waiting for him to answer. She looked around Sam's age and had flowing brown hair, but her skin was pale and her eyes looked dull with no life in them. He stiffened slightly and then smiled pleasantly at her. 

“Yes, I’m looking for a couple of books for my nephew.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s eleven, real smart for his age.” Dean said moving closer to her as he pulled a silver knife from the sheath on his belt. His hunter instincts were beginning to tingle as he watched her move away.

“The Young Readers section is over this way.” she said walking toward the back of the store to some shelves. “Does he like fantasy or science fiction?” she asked feeling his present close to her. She turned quickly to see Dean standing there with a silver knife ready to strike. “Please no!” she begged throwing up her hand to try and stop him with her powers.

Dean felt a invisible force push him back slightly but then it weakened and he saw her straining as she wavered slightly before leaning against a shelve. Dean advanced toward her gripping the knife tightly.

“Please don’t hurt me.” she cried as her eyes flashed into their kitsune form.

“Why shouldn’t I? You killed two people.”

“I had no choice, he made me.” she whimpered bowing her head in defeat.

“Who made you?” Dean asked cautiously.

“I don’t know his name, he found out what I am and stole my hoshi no tama.”

“Your hossie what?” 

“My star ball, it holds my soul and is the source of my powers.” she replied. “If it is destroyed or damaged, it would kill me. As long as he has the star ball I must do his bidding. No matter what he tells me to do.” she sniffed looking down at the floor as her face turned red.

Dean watched her closely as she slumped down letting tears drip from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Dean didn’t have to be told what she didn’t want to say. He lowered the knife and stood looking at her trying to decide what to do. Even if she was a monster, he believed her. 

"What's your name?"

"Emily." she answered swallowing back a sob.

“I'm Dean. Do you know where this guy is right now?” he asked her. 

“Not exactly, but my star ball will pull me to it.”

“Good let’s go pay this dirt bag a visit.” he growled menacingly. “Might wanna close the shop for the rest of the day.” 

spn

"So how did this guy get your star ball thing?" Dean asked looking over at the woman sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"I was stupid." she mumbled. "I though he liked me. I didn't know he was following me when I went out into the woods to run. He drugged me and took it."

"Can you describe him?" 

"He's shorter than you, dark headed, mean brown eyes, slim, probably my age I guess."

"So why did he have you kill those two guys? And why only take the one gland?"

"Those guys bullied him in high school. He went on and on about that and he wanted them to pay." she replied. "I had to take the gland because I was starving. He won't let me eat." 

"So how do you get them if you don't kill?"

"I have contacts that procure them from deceased individuals and I buy them. Those two kills are the first humans I have ever killed, I swear." she said looking at him with such painful eyes he felt sorry for her.

"Okay? Which way Emily?" he asked looking both ways at the intersection. 

Emily closed her eyes and let her mind drift searching for the connection to her star ball. She opened them and looked both ways before answering.

"Left, go left." she nodded looking that way while Dean signaled the turn. "He always made me meet him in a park out this way so maybe he lives out here too." she said jumping when her cell rang. She looked at the phone and paled. "It's him what do I do Dean?" 

"Answer it see what he wants." he told her pulling to the side of the street to park.

"Hello." she said putting the cell on speaker so Dean could hear.

"Well hello there sweet cheeks where's that sexy ass of yours at?" he crooned in an ugly voice.

"I'm-I'm going to lunch." she finally got out shuttering just talking to him.

"Well I have another person that needs your special attention, meet me at the unusual place in an hour and don’t be late, wouldn’t want to accidentally drop that precious ball of yours.” he growled at her before hanging up.

Emily looked over at Dean fear etched across her face as she tried to turn her cell off with trembling hands. Dean took the phone from her and turned it off for her. He laid a warm hand on her trembling arm to comfort her. 

“Don’t worry, you’re not gonna have to kill anyone else.” he told her gently. “Just calm down, it’s gonna be okay. Wanna get something to drink?” 

“Yeah, coffee would be good.” she said trying to calm her shaking body.

Dean looked in the mirrors before pulling back out onto the street searching for a diner or coffee shop. He spotted one down the street and headed for it. As he was pulling into the parking lot his cell starting ringing. Dean pulled it from his jacket and looked at the caller id seeing it was Sam.

“Hey bro.” Dean answered.

“It’s definitely a kitsune Dean.”

“I know.” he said looking over at his passenger.

“You know how?” 

“Because I have her in the car.”

“Crap, did you kill her?”

“No, it’s complicated.” 

“Dean, she’s dangerous you gotta put her down!” Sam hissed madly.

“Cool yer jets, I got this. Need for you do work your magic, the two victims went to school together. Can you check and see if you can find anyone at the school they bullied who might be living around here still. Can you get it to me in like forty-five minutes?” 

“Ok, I’ll get back to you but you‘re not giving me much time here.” Sam insisted. 

“Do what ya can.”

“Alright, but Dean be careful ok.”

“Always bro.” he replied hanging up. “Come on let’s go get a coffee.” he told Emily getting out of the Impala. He waited at the front of car as Emily climbed out of the other side and walked toward him. Dean guided her inside and to a booth at the back of the diner. He ordered two coffees and they waited in silence for the waitress to bring it. Dean watched her add sugar and creamer to her cup as he blew across his and took a sip. He chuckled to himself thinking of his brother.

“What?” she asked looking up to see the mirth on his face.

“You remind me of my little brother, he does the same thing to a good cup of coffee.” 

“Oh, it takes away that too strong taste.” she shrugged stirring her coffee while looking down despair showing on her face. “What are you going to do with me if you get my star ball back?” 

“Don’t know yet.” Dean told her honestly. “We’ll decide that after this is over with.” 

“However this ends, thank you.” she told him sincerely. “Any other hunter would of already shanked me by now.” 

“Guess ya got lucky that I found you first.” he replied knowing what she said was true. 

They sat in silence for another ten minutes sipping their coffees until Dean’s cell rang again. He looked at the caller id and answered.

“What ya got?” 

“Okay it took some digging but I found a Trent Armstrong that also went to the same high school and needless to say he was persecuted by the two dead guys.” Sam told him.

“You have an address for this jerk?”

“Yeah, it’s 4675 Old Wildwood Lane.”

“You happen to know what he drives?” 

“Hold on let me look.” Sam said so he could type on his laptop. “It’s a 2006 Ford Escort, grey.”

“Thanks.”

“Call me wh...” Sam tried to say as Dean hung up on him. 

“Come on, got an address.” Dean told her tossing a couple of bills to the table.

spn

Dean pulled up beside a small rundown one story house that had a grey Escort sitting in the parking lot. He parked and turned to Emily.

“I want you to stay in the car, you understand. If he can control you, I don’t need to be fighting you to get to him.” Dean instructed her. “Stay down where you can’t be seen.”

“Alright, will you be okay?” 

“I think I can handle him.” he assured her getting out of the car. “But just in case if I don’t come back out call my brother.” he told her holding out a piece of paper which she accepted gripping it tight in her fist. 

spn

Dean walked cautiously toward the front door of the house, glancing in the car as he walked by seeing nothing in the car. He tried to see in the window but the curtain had been pulled. Stopping at the side of the door, he rang the bell and listened for noise from the house. He waited for a moment and knocked on the door. 

“Coming.” a male voice called from somewhere in the house. “Who is it?” the voice asked from just behind the door.

“FBI, I’d like to ask you some questions.” Dean told him holding his badge to the peep hole. 

“Just a moment.” 

The jiggle of a chain and the click of a dead bolt sounded before the door was pulled open about five inches. One look at the guy already had Dean not liking him.

“Can I see those again?” he asked eyeing Dean closely.

“Yes.” he replied holding his credentials up again.

Armstrong studied the badge for several moments before staring back at Dean. 

“What is this about?” he asked.

“I am investigating the dead of two of your high school classmates a Rick Harper and Derrick Walker, just wanted to ask you a few questions about them.”

“They’re dead?” he questioned trying to act surprised. “I haven’t seen them since high school; we don’t really run with the same crowd if you know what I mean.”

“Were you friends in high school?”

“Far from it, they were bullies and proud of it. I’m glad they’re dead, it’s what the deserve.”

“Where were you on Tuesday of last week around...” Dean asked checking his notes. “Six pm and Saturday at two am?”

“Let me see...Tuesday I was at work and Saturday I was in bed asleep.” he answered. “Now if that’s all I have an appointment I need to get to.” he told Dean trying to close the door. 

“I have a coupe more questions.” Dean insisted pushing the door open hard hitting him in the face with it.

“Ow! Hey man!” he whined pressing his hand to his mouth that had blood welding up on his lip.

“Let’s see, how ‘bout you tell me about the girl?” he growled grabbing a hand full of shirt and jerking the guy forward.

“You can’t do this, this is police brutality, I’m gonna have your job for this.”

“Oh I doubt it.” Dean laughed as he began to search the guy’s pockets. He felt something in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black felt draw string bag. He felt something round in it and decided this was what he was looking for.

“Give that back, that’s mine.” Trent screamed lunging for the bag. 

Dean stepped aside and let him fall to the floor in a heap. Trent jumped up pulling a knife and lunged for Dean trying to stab him. Dean grabbed the knife hand and twisted causing Trent to plunge the knife into his chest. He let Trent slide to the floor and watched as he gasped out several times before dying.

“You deserve worse than that dirt bag.” Dean told him bending down to check his pulse to be sure he was dead. He stepped back from the body and used a bandana to pull the door shut and wiped where he touched it. Glancing around first to be sure there was no one watching; he left the house and headed back to his car.

“You got it.” Emily gasped feeling the closeness of the star ball as Dean slid into the driver’s seat.

“Yes, we’ll head back to the bookstore.” Dean said not offering her the ball. “Do you own it or just work there?” 

“I own it and live above it in a small studio.” she said flopping back in the seat disappointed he didn’t give her the star ball. She could feel it calling out to her and her body itched to possess it again.

spn

Emily opened the door to the bookstore letting them back in. Dean locked it behind him and left the closed sign up. He followed her to the back of the store and through a staff only door. Emily walked up the stairs and glanced back to see if he was following. 

Dean stepped into a studio apartment that was sparely furnished. The living room and kitchen were separated by a small bar and he could see a bedroom and bath through the door beside the kitchen. 

“So let’s get it over with, go ahead kill me.” she told Dean stepping toward him holding out her arms so he could have access to her body.

“Whoa hold on, who said anything about killing?” Dean questioned defensively stepping back from her.

“Well isn’t that what a hunter does? Kill the monster? Rid the world of all the baddies.” she asked raising her voice with each word. 

“Alright settle down.” Dean growled at her pointing toward a chair. 

Emily pouted but dropped down in the chair to stare madly at him. Dean walked to the kitchen and pulled his cell out speed dialing his brother. He snooped around as he waited for Sam to answer. He found several empty containers in the sink that looked like they had dried blood in them. Dean frowned and wrinkled his nose in disgust not even wanting to know what had been in them.

“Hey you okay?” Sam asked anxiously.

“Yeah, I’m good.” he told him.

“She dead?” he asked bluntly.

“Look I need you to do a little checking for me. Search the police data base for deaths within a hundred mile radius of this town, see if any match the MO of the first victim missing their pituitary gland.” 

“Dean what’s this about?”

“Just do it Sammy and get back with me.” he huffed hanging up on him. 

“There’s a couple of beers in the fridge if you want one.” she finally said.

Dean opened the fridge and saw the beers on the top shelve and pulled two out. He opened one and walked close enough to pass it to her and took a seat at the bar before opening his. They both sipped on their beer as Dean waited for Sam to call him back. He reached into his pocket and felt the warmth of the felt bag gently caressing it. He stopped quickly when Emily turned to stare at him as a soft blush crept up her cheeks. He didn’t know what just happened but quickly pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket looking quickly away from her. He was saved by the ringing of his cell and turned to answer it.

“What ya got?”

“Nothing. I searched a two hundred mile radius around that town and found no unusual deaths matching that MO. What are you...”

“Thanks Sammy.” he said hanging up without listening to all Sam had to say. “Okay, so it looks like you’re telling the truth, you’re not killing humans.” 

“Like I told you, I keep to myself, sell my books and get what I need from a couple of suppliers and yes I checked them out to be sure they were legit. I didn’t want anything leading back to me.” 

“So I’m gonna give this back to you on one condition.” Dean told her holding the bag in front of him. “You call me if you have any problems and don’t go killing anyone ‘cause if I find out you did, I’ll have to come back and kill you.”

“Thanks, I guess all hunters aren’t assholes after all.” she said accepting the bag and pulling the star ball from it.

Dean watched in amazement as the contents of the ball began to glow and swirl and vibrate with her touch. He watched her lovingly rub her finger over the ball speaking softly to it before slipping it into a small cloth bag hanging around her neck. He noticed an almost instant change in her appearance. Her cheeks had a warm rosy glow to them now and her eyes sparkled with life.

“You still want a couple of books for your nephew?” she asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

“Sure DJ would like that.” Dean agreed awarding her with a gentle smile. 

spn

“Looking good there.” Dean told DJ as he walked into the room with slacks and a button up shirt on. His hair was still damp from the shower and he had tried to tame it down.

“You sure?” DJ asked looking down at his clothes. “It’s not too much.”

“Naw Tiger, she’ll be impressed. We better go if you’re supposed to pick her up at six.” he said getting up from the kitchen chair. 

“Well son you look like the perfect gentleman.” Bobby said as he came in the back door in time to catch them before they left. “Have a good time.”

“Thanks Papa Bobby.” DJ replied.

“We’re heading out.” Dean told him. “I’m gonna hang around and help chaperone.”

“Just don’t give the kids any ideas.” Bobby cautioned him with a stern look.

“Dude! They’re snotty nose kids, what are they gonna do?”

“What were you doing at that age?” 

Dean thought for a moment before responding. “Shut up.” he fussed heading out the door behind DJ. 

spn

“Okay, go knock on the door and get her.” Dean told DJ as he stopped in front of the girl’s home. 

“Alright.” DJ said starting to get out.

“Oh and open the car door for her and tell her parents we’ll have her back right after the dance.”

“Okay.” he said trying to get out again.

“Oh and shake the Mom or Dad’s hand.” he added.

“Okay Uncle Dee I got this.” DJ complained getting out before Dean said something else. 

Dean watched at DJ strolled up the sidewalk and ring the bell. He waited patiently for the door to be answered and stepped inside when a man motioned him in. Dean stiffened as the door closed not liking DJ being behind a closed door. He waited ready to jump out of the car to check on him when the door opened and DJ appeared along with a blonde headed girl dressed in a nice dress. They walked down the sidewalk side by side and DJ opened the back door for her.

“Thanks DJ.” she smiled sliding into the car. 

“Sophie, this is my Uncle Dee.” DJ introduced them as he crawled in beside her.

“Hi Sophie.” Dean smiled at her before turning to start the car. 

“Hi sir. I like your car.” she said in a soft voice.

“Thanks.” he said liking her already.

spn

“Hey bro.” Dean said sliding up beside his brother who was monitoring the drink table. “Any one try to spike it yet?”

“Dude, most of them are barely even teenagers.” Sam fussed at him. “They’re not a delinquent like you were at this age.”

“Please, I was just more mature than my classmates.” he scoffed picking up a cup of punch and taking a swallow almost spitting it out. “What the hell is in this stuff?”

“Watch the language Dean, this is a school function, we want to make a good impression.” 

“Right, sorry bro. I’ll behave.” he said eyeing one of the young teachers at the food table.

“Dean...No...No hitting on the teachers.” Sam hissed at him when he saw where his brother was looking. “Behave.”

“Okay, okay. Can’t I look?”

“No, if you can’t behave go wait in the car.” he ordered crossing his arms over his chest and treating him like a kid.

“Fine!” Dean spat back stepping back and leaning against the bleachers.

spn

“Are they dancing?” Dean asked looking around for his nephew.

“No, they’re sitting over there.” Sam nodded. “Don’t look it’ll embarrass him.”

“No one’s dancing. I’ll remedy that.” Dean said walking toward several women who were standing at the food table.

“Dean!...Stop!” Sam whispered loudly to Dean trying to grab him before he made it to the teachers. 

“Ladies.” Dean greeted them smiling his killer smile. “Would one of you lovely ladies like to dance?” he asked holding out his hand.

One of the women smiled back and took his hand walking with him out onto the open area for dancing. The music was slow and Dean slipped a hand into hers and put the other loosely around her waist and began to sway with the music. It wasn’t long before some of the kids joined them on the dance floor. Dean looked over to his right and saw DJ dancing with Sophie and smiled in victory. He was doubly surprised when Sam moved by him dancing with one of the other women. He smiled over at him before slowly twirling the woman once as the song ended. 

spn

“I’ll be home after we get everything cleaned up.” Sam told Dean as the dance wound down and kids started leaving.

“Right, I’ll get the love birds home.” 

“Don’t tease him please.”

“Would I do that?” Dean scoffed rolling his eyes at Sam as he walked off to round up DJ and Sophie. He found them waiting at the door for him. “Come on kiddies let’s get you guys home.”

“I had a nice time tonight.” DJ told Sophie as they walked to the car. 

“Me too, I’m glad you asked me.” Sophie said shyly. She waited as DJ opened the door for her and got into the car. She didn’t see Dean give DJ a thumbs up before he got in the car and DJ giving Dean his best copy of his Dad’s bitch face back. 

Dean listened to the quiet talk from the back seat trying not to be so obvious that he was ease dropping. He heard them talk about school and homework and books. Young love was so cute, he thought turning on the radio and keeping the volume low. 

“Okay here you go; it was nice to meet you Sophie.” Dean told her as he pulled up to her house.

“You too sir.” she said politely. 

DJ got out and helped her from the car. He turned to walk her to the door when Dean whispered to him.

“DJ, kiss her but no tongue, save...” he said quickly to have the door slammed in his face.

DJ followed Sophie up the steps to the door and they stood facing each other, both shifting nervously until DJ leaned in and she leaned toward him and they kissed briefly before the porch light came on. DJ told her good-bye and headed down the steps a spring in his step and goofy look on his face. He climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Dean to crank the Impala.

“So, was it what you expected?” he asked him.

“Uncle Dee, you’re not suppose to kiss and tell.” DJ admonished him with a small smirk on his face.

“Your Dad tell you that?” he asked pulling away from the curve.

“Maybe.” he shrugged a far away look in his eyes.

“Just wait Tiger, it gets better.” Dean told him. “So much better.” 

The End


End file.
